Besoin de toi
by Tender Marian
Summary: Dans la vie d'un policier, chaque jour peut facilement devenir une catastrophe. Le jour où Jerry a été tuer est sans doute l'un des pires jour de la carrière de Sam. Dans la vie d'un homme, n'importe quel jour peut devenir le témoin d'un drame. Le jour où Andy est parti est sans doute l'un des pires jour de la vie de Sam. Comment Jerry,même mort, pourra aider Sam à trouver Andy?
1. Chapter 1

Sam avait les yeux fixés sur le comptoir du Black Penny, mais le regard absent.

« Swarek, je dois fermer », lui dit Joe, le bartender. « Ça va aller mon vieux? »

En hochant la tête, Sam secoua sa bouteille de bière et se rendit compte qu'elle était vide. Il ignorait totalement depuis combien d'heure il était assis là, il ignorait en fait combien de temps il avait passé dans ce bar dans les dernières semaines.

Quelle heure est-il? demanda Sam, la voie rouillée par la fatigue et l'alcool.

3h25, et j'ai fini toute ma fermeture, il ne me reste qu'a barrer la porte

C'est bon, je m'en vais …

Sam se leva, déposa un billet de 20 sur le comptoir, et se dirigea vers la porte en titubant.

Tu ne vas toujours pas conduire dans cet état!

Bien sur que non, je vais marcher. L'air frais va me faire du bien et de toute manière, je suis de service tout à l'heure, j'ai besoin de dégriser! Bonne nuit Joe…

Bonne nuit mon vieux! Fais pas le con…

Il habitait à une trentaine de minutes à pied du Black Penny, mais à la vitesse à laquelle il marchait, il était passé 4h quand Sam arriva chez lui. En effet, l'air frais lui avait fait du bien, mais pas autant qu'il aurait voulu. Il était tellement exténué qu'il s'écroula sur son canapé sans même avoir refermé la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Il s'éveilla en sursaut quelque temps plus tard. Le soleil traversait déjà la fenêtre avec une hauteur assez élevée, ce qui indiquât à Sam qu'il était déjà tard. Sam senti son cellulaire vibrer dans la poche de son jeans. C'était probablement ça qu'il l'a réveillé.

Allo?

Sam mais qu'est-ce que tu fou! Il est passé 10h. Franck est furieux et moi suis seul pour patrouiller!

Merde Oliver, tu peux arrêter de crier! Passe plutôt me prendre dans 15 minutes. Le temps que je prenne une douche.

Ouais ouais je m'en viens…

_Hé merde_! Pensa Sam en regardant l'état déplorable de son salon. Il préféra se diriger vers la salle de bain et s'enfiler deux aspirines. Accoté sur la vanité, il regarda le reflet dans le miroir. Cet homme ne lui disait absolument rien. Qui était-il?

Sam courrait de toutes ses forces, et son cœur battait la chamade tant à cause de l'effort qu'à cause de l'adrénaline qui lui coulait dans les veines. Il savait qu'Andy McNally, sa collègue, sa protégée, la femme de sa vie était dans le sous-sol de l'édifice avec une petite fille innocente et un kidnappeur récidiviste, toute la 15ième division était en alerte. Quand Sam arriva sur les lieux avec plusieurs autres collège, l'homme en question pris la fuite. Mais Sam voulait à tout pris rester avec Andy, surtout quand il vit ses yeux. Ils étaient pleins de larmes, mais surtout plein de terreur. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi.

Faites sortir Katy d'ici, dit-elle la voie cassante

Nick pris la petite dans ses bras et quitta la salle rapidement

Tu devrais partir aussi Sam… Ne reste pas ici

C'est à ce moment que le policier baissa les yeux et vue ce que tenait Andy dans sa main droite; une grenade.

Combien il y a d'os dans le corps humain?

Ok McNally ça

Sam, est-ce que tu le sais, ou non? l'interrompit-elle

206

Ha … j'aurais plus crue quelque chose comme 150 mais j'cr

C'était maintenant au tour de Sam de lui couper la parole

J'aimerais être plus comme toi. J'aimerais tant que tu sois dans ma tête, que tu lises mes pensées.

De quoi tu parles …

Je t'aime Andy, vraiment

Les larmes qui remplissaient les yeux d'Andy quelques minutes plutôt roulaient maintenant sur ses joues

Sam je tiens une bombe!

Et moi aussi, dit-il en plaçant ses mains autour de celle d'Andy et autour de la grenade.

Hey Samy, qu'est-ce que tu fou encore là? La porte d'entrée était ouverte, alors je suis entré. » Oliver tira Sam de ses pensées

J'arrive, fut la seule réponse que Sam trouva.

Écoute Sam, je ne suis vraiment pas placé pour te dire quoi faire, mais si tu veux mon avis, il est temps que tu te reprennes en main. Ça va faire 2 mois qu'Andy est parti, et tu le sais comme moi ce que c'est que de partir en mission. Elle ne pouvait pas t'avertir, alors arrêtes de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Ça ne te ressemble pas de toute façon! Si tu continue à boire et à te laisser aller comme ça, tu va finir par perdre ta job.

Tu as raison Oliver, tu as raison … Tu n'es vraiment pas placé pour me dire quoi faire.

Sam quitta la salle de bain pour aller enfiler son uniforme. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il était prêt et indiquât à Oliver de sortir.

Tu vas continuer de me faire la morale? Demanda Sam et levant un sourcil

Non non, c'est bon, j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire… je ne te tannerai plus avec ça.

Parfait, alors on peut aller travailler?


	2. Chapter 2

« Tu veux que je te dise, je crois que c'est ici qu'ils font les meilleurs burgers… tu devrais gouter Sammy, j'te dis! » Dit Oliver en présentant son deuxième burger.

«Je n'ai pas faim Oliver… même si tu m'en parles pendant 20 minutes, je n'aurai pas plus envie d'en manger! »

« Ok ok, ça va! »

Sam et Oliver s'étaient arrêtés pour dîner dans un petit casse-croute à quelques kilomètres de la station. Sam n'était vraiment d'humeur ce jour là. En fait, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur depuis des semaines. Même les tentatives d'Oliver semblaient plus l'irriter que le faire sourire.

- Tu sais quoi, dit Sam en voyant visiblement le malaise s'installer entre lui et son ami, « fini ton dîner, je vais aller payer ça et je t'attends à la voiture. »

Sam se leva, pris ses effets, le sac de chip et le café qu'il venait de se servir, sans même laisser le temps à Oliver de répondre.

Le temps que la serveuse vienne rejoindre Sam au comptoir, Oliver avait abandonné son burger à contre cœur et était allé rejoindre son coéquipier.

Avec un sourire à la fois tendre et professionnel, la jeune femme s'approcha des deux hommes

- Tout était à votre goût messieurs?

- Oui, merci! répondit Oliver, délicieux, mais nous devons quitter, le devoir nous appel.

- Très bien, alors ce sera 4,25$ pour vous, et 11,67$ pour vous.

- Voilà, dit Oliver en lui tendant un billet, ce sera pour les deux, et garder la monnaie.

- Merci messieurs, à la prochaine leur lança la jeune femme en s'éloignant vers d'autres clients

- Avec plaisir, nous somm…

Oliver fut interrompu par un son reconnaissable entre tous, celui d'une femme en détresse. C'était un cri à vous glacer le sang. Jamais les deux agents ne pourraient s'habituer à un tel appel au secours.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Sam était sorti du restaurant comme une flèche, se dirigeant vers la ruelle voisine, d'où le cri semblait provenir.

« Police, on ne bouge plus » lança Sam tout en dégainant son arme.

Deux hommes, à peine âgé de 20 ans, tenaient en grippe une femme d'une trentaine d'année. Quand les deux malfaiteurs ont compris qui était l'homme derrière le révolver, ils s'écartèrent. L'un deux ramassa le sac à main de la dame et pris ses jambes à son cou, tandis que l'autre, un peu plus jeune que le premier, resta bouche-bée devant ce qui se passait.

Oliver, qui était quelques mètres derrière Swarek continua sa course en direction du fuyard. Sam s'approcha donc du jeune homme devant lui.

- Retourne-toi, et laisse tes mains en évidence

- Je n'y suis pour rien monsieur l'agent, lança le jeune homme d'un ton aucunement convaincant

- Ouais c'est ça, tu t'expliqueras quand on sera rendu au poste. Commence par me dire ton nom petit comique

- Pas de tes oignons!

Devant le peu de collaboration du jeune homme, Sam rangea son arme et sorti rapidement ses menottes. Il enferma solidement le poignet droit de Pas-de-tes-oignons, et s'apparaitrait à faire de même avec le gauche, alors que, du coin de l'œil, il vit un mouvement. Il se releva la tête pour voir que la femme qui venait de se faire agresser venait de prendre la fuite.

« Attendez Madame, ne partez pas! »

C'est à ce moment précis, alors que son attention avait quitté le malfaiteur, que Sam senti une grande douleur lui envahir la poitrine et lui couper le souffle. Le fils de pute venait de lui envoyer un coup de coude directement sur le sternum. Sam eu comme réflex de se reculer, mais par la même occasion, de lâcher son emprise sur Pas-de-tes-oignons.

Après quelques fractions de seconde, Sam repris ses esprits et se redressa, juste à temps pour éviter un second coup.

- Espèce de fils de pute!

Sam se retrouvait nez à nez avec la lame d'un couteau

~~~ Flashback ~~~

_« Jerry, c'est Sam. Nous croyons que c'est le chauffeur de taxi qui a enlevé l'officier Peck, attends nous avant d'entrer, elle y est certainement encore. Attends-nous! »_

_« Réessaie! » Lui dit Andy _

_Ça fait 6 fois que j'appelle et il n'est même pas foutu de savoir comment répondre à son nouveau téléphone. Tassez-vous! Cria t-il à l'attention des automobilistes qui lui bloquaient la route_

_Finalement arrivés devant la résidence du chauffeur de taxi, Sam et Andy sortirent de la voiture._

_« C'est la voiture de Jerry, il est encore ici », mentionna Andy_

_Elle se retourna pour voir que Sam était déjà sur le perron, et qu'il ouvrait la porte, restée entre-ouverte. _

_« Il y a quelqu'un? Jerry où es-tu? »_

_Un bruit dans le salon attira l'attention des deux coéquipiers. _

_« JERRY! » cria Sam en le voyant, en sang, allongé au sol. « McNally, sécurise le reste de la maison. Centrale, 1595, nous avons un officier à terre au 26 Springmoor, demandons services médicaux d'urgence »_

_Sam se penchant sur son ami, inspecta sa blessure; deux coups de couteau à l'abdomen. Il enleva son manteau et s'en servit pour faire pression sur le ventre de Jerry. _

- _Jerry, Jerry, reste avec moi! _

- _Mon cellulaire est dans sa p…_

- _Quoi?_

- _Mon cellulaire est dans sa poche, il est parti avec elle_

- _T'as fini par y trouvez une utilité à ce téléphone! _

- _Il est parti avec elle_

- _C'est bon Jerry, c'est bon_

_Par ce temps, Andy était revenue auprès des deux hommes_

- _La maison est claire, tiens dit-elle en tendant un linge propre pour la blessure de l'inspecteur Barber._

- _Appelle la centrale McNally, demande leur de suivre le cellulaire de Jerry par GPS, c'est le chauffeur qui l'a sur lui. Gail est avec lui._

- _Très bien, répondit la recrue en s'éloignant _

_Après quelques minutes, les ambulanciers arrivèrent et demanda à Sam de s'écarter. Sur un autopilote, Sam se releva, et fixa la scène devant lui. Son meilleur ami, en sang, luttait pour sa vie, pendant que les ambulanciers l'installaient sur une civière. _

- _Vous ne pouvez malheureusement pas embarquer avec nous, mais suivez nous, nous allons à l'Hôpital Générale_

- _On vous suit! Dit Sam sans hésitation_

_Ils étaient pratiquement tous dans la salle d'attente, tous excepté Gail et Tracy. Depuis l'annonce du docteur, un silence lourd pesait sur les membres de la 15__ième__ division de la police de Toronto. L'un des leur venait de mourir et ils devaient annoncer à sa future épouse qu'elle n'allait jamais se marier. C'était certainement l'un des pires jours qu'ait connu la division depuis son inauguration. _

_~~~ Fin du Flashback ~~~_

Sam sortait tranquillement de sa torpeur. Il était agenouiller sur Pas-de-tes-oignons, et son bras s'affaissait sur le visage du jeune homme, et remontait dans les airs, et redescendait aussi vite.

- Sam, lâche-le! Tu vas le tuer … » Dit Oliver en essayant de forcer Sam à se relever.

- Hé merde! T'aurais jamais dû menacer un officier de police avec une arme blanche imbécile » dit Sam qui avait toujours le poing dans les airs, prêt à frapper de nouveau.

- Et toi mon vieux, tu vas avoir une tonne de paperasse à remplir, l'ambulance va arriver… Répondit Oliver.

En fin de journée, Sam se retrouva, une fois de plus, accoudé au comptoir du Penny. Il avait passé tout l'après midi à être interrogé sur « l'incident » avec le jeune homme au couteau. Une enquête des affaires internes allait certainement suivre, et il s'était formellement fait référé à la psychologue de la police de Toronto pour en parler.

Il avait les yeux fixer sur la bière que Joe venait de lui servir quand il eu conscience que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir sur le banc voisin. Mais, il n'eu même pas la force ni la volonté de relever la tête pour voir qui c'était. Il avait assez parlé pour aujourd'hui!

« Il me manque aussi!» C'était la voix de Tracy, pleine de mélancolie.

« Ouais, je sais … » soupira Sam.

Il savait que la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour de la division, et que certaines rumeurs étaient déjà sur toutes les lèvres. Oui, il avait pété un câble; oui, il avait dépassé de loin les limites du protocole; oui, se faire menacer par un couteau lui a rappelé la mort de son meilleur amis; et alors? Tout le monde ne lui parlait que d'Andy. Mais Nash semblait être la seule à avoir fait le lien entre son écart de conduite magistral et la mort Jerry.

- J'aimerais tant qu'il soit là… pour toi, et pour moi, et pour Léo, les mots semblaient sortir de la bouche de Tracy sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte

- Hum! Je donnerais tout, je suis tellement désolé, dit Sam en relevant les yeux vers la jeune femme. « Je ne te l'ai jamais vraiment dit, mais suis profondément désolé! »

- Hé, tu n'as pas à avoir de regrets, il ne voudrait pas que tu te sentes responsable tu sais…

- T'as probablement raison…

- J'ai raison, et tu le sais très bien! Tu sais ce qu'il te dirait?

- « allons Sammy, fait pas cette tête »?

- Oui probablement, et après, il ajouterait : « Ce soir, tu te couches sans être trop saoul, et demain tu commences une nouvelle journée ».

Sam ne pouvait faire autrement que de sourire du coin des lèvres.

- Oui, tu as raison, je vais aller me coucher » dit-il, résolu.

- Bonne nuit Sam, lança Nash


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier un nouveau chapitre. Le boulot m'a tennu bien occupée depuis quelques mois. **

**J'espère que vous apprécirez... Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus!**

* * *

Sam se versa un autre verre de whisky. _Un dernier_ … se disait-il depuis les trois derniers verres. Au début, il a commencé à prendre une bière, ou deux, pour l'aider à trouver le sommeil. Après quelques semaines, ses pensées ont repris le dessus et l'empêchait de s'endormir à une heure descente. Il a donc essayé de se tremper les lèvres dans un liquide ambré. En plus de le réchauffer de l'intérieur, le whisky engourdissait ses sombres réflexions presque instantanément. Mais ce soir là, c'était différent. Même après avoir enfilé quelques bières au Penny, même après avoir promis à Nash de se coucher sobre, il s'était retrouvé seul face à lui même. Il avait trouvé comme compagnon sa fidèle bouteille de Jack Daniels.

« Tu vas rester longtemps comme ça à fixer ce verre? »

Sam se releva la tête pour voir qui avait bien pu entrer chez lui sans y être invité. Pourtant, personne ne se trouvait dans la cuisine avec lui.

« Il y a quelqu'un? Qui est là?», lança t'il avec irritation.

Comme aucune voix lui répondu, il se leva de son siège pris son arme, et se dirigea vers les autres pièces de la maison. Bien qu'en état d'ébriété assez avancé, l'officier Swarek retrouva son instinct de policier à la même vitesse que l'adrénaline dissipa le brouillard causé par l'alcool.

Après avoir sécurisé sa propre demeure, Sam retourna terminer son verre qui l'attendait toujours à la cuisine. Il s'écroula littéralement sur la chaise et calla le whisky en deux gorgées.

« Sammy mon vieux, si tu te voyais! »

Encore, là même voix résonna maintenant depuis le salon. Sam se retourna pour ne voir absolument personne.

« Ça y est, j'entends des voix maintenant… je devrais vraiment aller me coucher » se dit Sam à lui même en se secouant la tête, « je deviens fou! ».

« Effectivement, tu deviens fou, tu te parles tout seul devant un verre de whisky, parce que t'es pas capable d'accepter qu'Andy à choisi sa carrière plutôt que toi! »

« Jerry ? » Sam semblait reconnaître la voix de son ami disparu. « Jerry, c'est toi? »

« Oui mon vieux, c'est moi … Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser te détruire comme ça? »

Incrédule, Sam leva un sourcil, et se dit « Non mais, plus jamais je mélange bières et Jack Daniels!»

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller et s'écroula de tout son long sur le lit. Un sommeil profond l'envahi aussitôt.

Le lendemain, Sam se réveilla la bouche sèche et un peu désorienté. Après quelques secondes, les souvenirs de la veille remontrèrent à la surface. Il avait discuté avec son meilleur ami; son meilleur ami décédé quelques mois plus tôt.

Un peu découragé par cette constatation, Sam secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces souvenirs de sa tête. Mais une vive douleur intracrânienne le figea net.

_Ha que suis con…_

Il se leva péniblement de son lit, et se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de bain. Pendant qu'il se brossait les dents, Sam entendis un chuchotement; _« Ton rendez-vous ». _Était est-ce dans sa tête ou encore des traces d'hallucination? Peut importe, Sam regarda tout de même sa montre et y vu 10 : 34. Le découragement qu'il éprouvait déjà ce matin là doubla d'intensité. Il devait, à 11h du matin être au bureau de Frank, pour l'interrogation suite à « l'incident » de la veille.

Une certaine dose d'adrénaline effaça les dernières traces de sommeil des pensées de Sam. Il se devait de faire bonne impression devant les enquêteurs de la police interne. Ils ne manqueraient pas de le piéger s'il laissait percevoir un simple doute. Plein d'appréhensions, Sam retira ses vêtements de la veille et sauta dans la douche. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont bien me sortir cette fois?_

Sam avait déjà souvent eu à faire avec la police interne, mais les autres fois, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Habituellement, il aurait envoyé balader ces emmerdeurs, mais il savait que cette fois-ci, il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement. Il ne pouvait même pas sortir l'argument de la vie privée comme il l'avait fait quand il avait eu une relation avec Andy pendant l'affaire Brennan.

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, l'officier Swarek était vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon. Il avait décidé de mettre les chances de son côté et d'opter pour une tenue plus formelle que son habituel jeans. En s'assoyant dans son camion, il ne lui restait que 15 minutes pour se rendre à la station. Avec de la chance, il serait là en temps… et avec encore plus de chance, il ne se retrouverait pas au chômage!


	4. Chapter 4

Sam poussa la porte d'entrée avec un soupire. Le soleil l'obligea à plisser les yeux. Après avoir enfilé ses lunettes fumées, il avança d'un pas plus déterminé qu'au moment où il était entré dans cette clinique. Sam n'avait jamais pensé se rendre là un jour. Franck et le comité d'enquêtes internes l'avaient obligé à consulter un psychologue pour l'aider à gérer l'angoisse. « C'est n'est qu'une rencontre de routine Sam, une simple formalité » lui avait dit Franck la veille, quand ils étaient au Penny.

C'était davantage le fait d'être obligé de consulter, sous recommandation de Frank, son ami et patron, qui a secoué l'homme normalement inébranlable. La rencontre avec le psy lui simplement permis de mettre des mots sur les émotions qui se bousculaient depuis quelques temps dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose de consulter, et Sam avait un grand respect pour les gens qui en ont besoin, mais lui, en avait-il vraiment besoin. Sans doute que oui après tout …

Une fois assis derrière le volant de son véhicule, Sam regarda l'heure pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures. 16h38, normalement, à cette heure là, il se dirigerait vers le Black Penny. Il hésita un moment, en se rappelant la conversation qu'il venait juste d'avoir avec le docteur Montgomery. Il démarra le moteur et décida de choisir la voie de la sagesse et de se rendre directement chez lui.

En débarra la porte d'entrée de sa propre demeure, Sam ne s'y reconnaissait plus. La vaisselle sale empilée près de l'évier; les boites de pizza vides sur la table du salon; les bouteilles de bière vides; et surtout l'odeur nauséabonde l'ont surpris plus que jamais. Il ne savait même plus combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était entré à la maison avec toute sa tête. Il remplit ses poumons à pleine capacité, afin d'aller chercher toutes les doses de courage possible et sortit un grand sac poubelle. Il y jeta tout ce qui trainait, déchet ou non.

Quelques heures et trois sacs bien remplis plus tard, Sam ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour se concocter son premier souper complet depuis le départ d'Andy, quelques semaine plus tôt. Comme il ne lui restait pratiquement plus de denrées fraiches, il opta pour un spaghetti tout simple. Il s'installa à la table de cuisine et termina son plat au même moment où le soleil se cachât derrière les bâtiments voisins. Après avoir rangé la cuisine, il se dirigea vers la chambre, pour enfiler une paire de shorts et des espadrilles. Il ne pouvait pas rester assis, son cerveau se remettrait indéniablement à ressasser des idées noires, et il en avait vraiment assez. Il profita donc de l'air frais de la nuit qui tombait pour oxygéner ses muscles.

Quelques coins de rues plus tard, les oreilles de Sam ont accrochées sur ce qui semblait être des pas qui le suivaient. Il accéléra donc la cadence tout en refusant de se retourner. Plus il accélérait, plus les pas semblaient se rapprocher. L'autre coureur ralenti juste au moment où il était rendu au niveau de Sam. Un peu agacé, Sam se retourna discrètement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je croyais que tu étais parti … » dit Sam une fois ressaisit.

« Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais t'abandonné mon vieux? J't'ai juste laissez un peu d'air»

« Je suis content de te voir Jerry! »

« Alors tu sors de ta tanière? » continua Jerry tout en courant

« Ouais, semblerait-il que je n'ai pas le choix, ordre de mon super nouveau psy… »

« Tant mieux, j'étais tanné de te voir démoli comme ça! »

« Je n'étais pas démoli… juste un peu perdu c'est tout… » Répondu Sam un peu plus sur ces gardes qu'il n'aurait voulu le laisser paraitre.

« Ouais, ouais, comme tu dis » renchéri Jerry « Alors, on court ou pas? »

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, Jerry lança : « Et puis? A ton psy, lui as-tu parlé de moi? »

« Bien sur que non, je suis pas fou quand même! »

« Non, non, t'es pas fou, tu fais juste discuter avec ton meilleur pot mort il y a trois mois! » renchérit Jerry en pouffant de rire.

« Haha c'est ce que je dis, il m'aurait enfermé si je lui avais dis ça! »

« Ouais sans doute! » conclus Jerry avec encore quelques traces de rire dans la voix. « Mais tu sais quoi, moi je sais ce qu'il te faut… Tu dois la retrouver Sam! Et j'te dis, t'es pris avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes que je t'aide. »

Sam resta muet sur le dernier commentaire de Jerry. Les mots ont fait leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau... Il devait la retrouver, il devait savoir si elle s'en sortait bien, et surtout, s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité.


	5. Chapter 5

« Hé bien, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vue assis à cet ordinateur, fraichement douché en plus » dit Gail Peck à Sam avec son habituel ton condescendant.

« Toujours aussi charmante Gail » répondit-il sans même se retourner.

« Ho mais on semble encore autant à fleur de peau! » se contenta-t-elle de répondre en s'éloignant.

Lors de la dernière visite de Jerry, Sam avait promis d'arrêter d'être rabat joie; soit d'accepter le départ d'Andy et continuer de vivre sa vie, soit de faire quelque chose pour la retrouver. Devant ce choix, Sam ne pouvait faire autrement que de suivre son instinct, son instinct qui ne l'avait que très rarement induit en erreur; il était flick après tout!

Il était donc arrivé tôt à la station ce matin là, même si son chiffre ne commençait qu'à 12h, question de faire quelques recherches sur les opérations en cours dans le système. Il n'avait évidemment pas accès à toutes les informations, mais il ne s'agissait que d'être en mesure de faire des liens et de savoir comment chercher. Ses quelques expériences d'infiltrations l'on mené vers quelques pistes.

Vers 11 heures, Sam avait retenus trois cas possibles; Eriko Chang, un trafiquant d'armes que les services de polices de Toronto, Vancouver, et Montréal cherchaient à coincer depuis quelques années; Alvaro Morales, qui était responsable de l'entrée de plus de 300 kilos d'héroïne en sol canadien seulement dans le dernier six mois; et finalement Danny Scott, soupçonné d'avoir causé la mort d'une demi douzaine de jeunes femmes. Ils étaient tous les trois d'excellents cas pour une infiltration, mais Sam souhaitait de tout cœur que ça ne soit pas Scott. La seule idée d'imaginer Andy près de cet homme le mettait dans une colère indescriptible.

Heureusement, Sam patrouillait avec Epstein ce jour là. Il savait pertinemment qu'il pourrait faire à peu près ce qu'il voulait, qu'Epstein ne dirait rien. Cette recrue était bien trop influençable et impressionnable. Sam en profita donc pour arrêter voir une certaine connaissance. Un indique qui lui avait déjà donné plusieurs tuyaux sur des affaires de drogue. En échange de quelques dollars et un sandwich, il apprit que Morales n'était pas en ville pour le prochain mois. Voilà donc un suspect de moins sur la liste.

Plus la journée avançait, plus l'angoisse que Sam ressentait s'intensifiait. Comment allait-il trouver? La journée s'annonçait longue et tranquille. Quelques interventions pour des incidents routiers et désordre publique, mais rien de plus. Toute fois, Sam arriva chez lui tout à fait exténué. En se préparant un café, sans baileys, Sam se mit à penser à Jerry. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait dans une telle situation? Il s'installa sur le canapé, et essaya de démêler tout ça. Les scénarios que s'imaginait Sam étaient d'abord réalistes structurés et Andy y était relativement en sécurité. Par la suite, ils sont devenus décousus, abstraits et Andy s'y trouvaient en mauvaise posture.

Sam se réveilla en sursaut alors que son café fumait encore. Un étrange pressentiment l'envahi. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais il savait qu'Andy était en danger, quelque part. Il attrapa ses clés, claqua la porte derrière lui et quitta sur les chapeaux de roues.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Swarek » se dit-il à lui-même « tu ne sais même pas où chercher! »

Tout en roulant, sans trop savoir où aller, Sam regarda les fiches de Scott et Chang qu'il avait imprimé depuis le poste. Il décida d'opter pour ce qui lui semblait le plus dangereux; Scott. Si Andy était en danger, c'était surement à cause de lui… Il se dirigea donc vers le bar de quartier où Scott avait l'habitude de faire des « affaires ». Si Andy était infiltré dans la bande de Scott, elle y avait assurément déjà mis les pieds. Une fois sur les lieux, quelques minutes plus tard, Sam y trouva la bande entière attablés aux banquettes, au fonds de la pièce, et tout semblait normal. Du moins, normal pour une bande de voyous dans le genre. Un peu pris au dépourvu, Sam interpella le portier. C'était un grand tat de muscles qui ne semblait pas avoir été engagé pour ses talents intellectuels, finalement une cible parfaite pour dire la vérité, sans lancer l'alerte aux autres.

Tout ce que Sam avait sous la main était son téléphone, il hésita un peu, mais son étrange pressentiment le pressa de prendre une décision. Il ouvrit donc une photo d'Andy, sa photo préférée qu'Andy avait mis elle-même dans son téléphone, et la montra à monsieur Muscles.

« Tu connais cette fille? »

« Dis moi pourquoi tu la cherches, et j'te répondrai peut-être » répondit le portier.

Sam se devait de trouver rapidement une raison qui ne la mettrait pas en danger, si jamais il s'avérait que monsieur Muscles la connaissait.

« Elle m'a piqué beaucoup de fric, et là mon patron voudrait bien que je la retrouve… tu vois le genre ? Et il n'est vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Si je ne la retrouve pas rapidement, c'est moi qui va y gouté » répondit Sam en chuchotant.

« Ouais je comprends, un patron de mauvais humeur c'est pas évident! » Répondit le portier en regardant Scott du coin de l'œil. « Non mec, je ne l'ai pas vu, désolé. »

« C'est bon, merci du coup de main… »

Sam s'éloigna après avoir serré la main de monsieur Muscles. Il savait qu'en jouant le coup du « patron pas content » il aurait la vérité. Ils sont tous pareils ces gars là.

De retour dans sa voiture, Sam était à la fois soulagé et plus angoissé. Au moins, ce n'était pas Scott, ce tueur de femmes qui avait la main sur Andy. Encore fallait-il qu'il trouve Chang, ce qui ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.


	6. Chapter 6

Il était déjà passé minuit, et Sam n'avait toujours pas mit la main sur Chang ou un autre membre de sa bande.

« Un dernier arrêt et ensuite je rentre » c'était-il promis depuis les deux derniers arrêts qu'il avait fait.

Comme Sam se trouvait près de Rexdale, il regarda la liste des propriétés de Chang près de cet endroit. Sur cette liste y figurait un motel, situé près de l'aéroport. Il s'agissait probablement d'un point tournant pour le commerce d'armes qu'administrait la bande de Japonais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam se trouvait sur le stationnement du motel en question. Tout semblait calme et silencieux. Un peu trop même… Sam sorti son arme, et quitta son véhicule, en prenant soin de ne pas claquer la portière. Il longea le corridor extérieur, là où se trouvait les portes des chambres, en s'assurance d'écouter attentivement à chacune d'entre elles si des voix, des fracas, ou autres bruits du genre ne confirmerait pas la présence d'Andy sur les lieux.

C'est à ce moment que Sam senti la bouche d'un canon de fusil entre ses omoplates.

_Il ne manquait plus que ça_! songea le policier.

« Ne bouge surtout pas » lui dit l'homme au pistolet. « Maintenant, retourne-toi doucement» ordonna t'il ensuite.

Sam n'avait d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Il leva les bras au ciel, et son assaillant lui retira son propre révolver des mains. Ensuite de quoi, Sam se retourna sans aucun mouvement brusque. Il connaissait la chanson.

« Ha c'est pas vrai! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ici Swarek… » dit Nick Collins en baissant son arme. « Tu veux nous faire tuer tout les deux? Et tu veux bien me dire comment tu nous as retrouvés d'abord? »

« Tu sais Collins c'est beaucoup de question à la fois… et on n'a pas le temps » répondu Sam un peu déboussolé, mais avec le cœur qui battait à toute vitesse.

« Ouais t'as raison viens » lui répondu Nick et lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre numéro 3, que Nick s'empressa d'ouvrir et de verrouiller derrière eux.

« Alors » commença Sam, « ils vous ont envoyés tout les deux en mission c'est ça? »

« Oui » Répondit Nick sans trop savoir quoi dire d'autre. « Tu sais Sam, ça c'est fait très vite. »

« C'est bien ce que j'avais compris quand vous êtes partis tout les deux sans donner de nouvelles à qui que ce soit. Où est-elle? »

Hésitant, Nick répondit du bout des lèvres : « J'ai essayé de l'empêcher Sam j'te jure »

Nick se pencha et alluma la lumière.

Dans la pénombre, Sam n'avait pas remarqué le visage de l'officier Collins. Mais la lumière dévoila un œil enflé, un nez cassé et une mâchoire ensanglantée. Sam comprit toute suite qu'Andy était réellement dans le pétrin.

« Où est-elle? » hurla Sam en bousculant Nick contre le mur de la chambre.

« J'te jure que j'ai tout fait pour éviter ça… j'ai voulu la protéger. Sam elle … elle »

« Parles non de Dieu! » Insista Sam, en panique.

« Elle est à l'hôpital, Callaghan et les autres de l'équipe d'infiltration sont sans doute avec elle en ce moment. Les choses sont devenues, sont devenue rapidement hors de contrôle… Chang a pété un câble et m'a frappé. Elle a voulu intervenir et Tashiro, un des hommes de mains, lui a tiré dessus. J'ai crié, je les ai suppliés, je les ai suppliés de la laisser tranquille, mais ils m'ont frappé jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillés, ils étaient parti et elle état là, allongée sur le sol. Les micros étaient dans une autre pièce, l'équipe n'a rien entendu. »

Sam avait fermé les yeux et respirait à toute vitesse, tandis que Nick récitait les faits à toute vitesse.

« J'ai fini par être capable de me lever, et je suis sorti pour appeler, pour appeler de l'aide » enchaina Collins. « Ils sont venu la chercher en voiture, pour éviter de griller notre couverture. Ils veulent que je continue seul. »

Sam avait relâché son étreinte, ce qui a permis à Nick de se dégager. « Elle doit être à l'Hôpital Générale » ajouta-il.

Sam ne dit rien et s'éloigna. Il se frotta le visage vigoureusement, comme pour s'assurer d'être encore éveillé. En quelques secondes, il s'était ressaisi, et fixa Nick d'un regard sévère. Sans rien ajouter, l'officier Swarek quitta la chambre.

Arrivé à l'hôpital Générale, Sam se dirigea toute suite vers les soins intensifs.

« Andy McNally SVP » demanda-t-il à l'infirmière au bureau d'accueil.

« Un instant je vous pris » lui répondit-elle en baissant les yeux vers l'écran devant elle.

« Elle a été déplacée dans une chambre privée il y a une vingtaine de minutes. Chambre 404 monsieur »

« Merci! » lança-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait vers les ascenseurs.

Il appela plusieurs fois les ascenseurs, mais tout lui semblait prendre une éternité. Il prit donc les escaliers et les monta deux par deux. Il arriva enfin au quatrième étage à bout de souffle et le cœur qui voulait lui sortir de la poitrine.

Il longea le corridor pratiquement au pas de course; 407, 406, 405, Sam ralenti, 404… Il y était. Il avait rarement été aussi nerveux qu'à ce moment précis. Le moment où il devait ouvrir la porte et y trouver la femme de sa vie, allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, probablement branchée à plusieurs machines. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il aurait dû être à ses côtés dès le début. Il aurait dû insister auprès de Frank pour aller la rejoindre. Il se devait d'être là pour la protéger. Qu'allait-il bien lui dire une fois cette satanée porte ouverte. Il était tellement mauvais quand venait le temps de dire les choses. La preuve, ça lui avait prit une grenade pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Et encore là ça ne s'était pas passé comme il l'aurait voulu.

Il inspira profondément, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant défoncer une porte ou d'arrêter un bandit. Puis, doucement il tourna la poigné. Il entrouvrit la porte tout aussi tranquillement, de peur de la réveiller. Étrangement, il n'entendit aucun son de respirateur ou autre moniteur cardiaque. Ce qui devait probablement être bon signe. Il s'avança plus loin et y découvrit un lit vide, draps défaits. Quelque chose n'allait pas!

À ce moment, Sam entendit un son qu'il pourrait reconnaitre entre mille. Tout le sang quitta le visage du policier quand il reconnu ce son. Non seulement le son du cri d'une femme qui appelait à l'aide, mais celui du cri d'Andy.

* * *

**Ok! laissez-moi savoir ce que vous pensez :)** **La suite bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

Il fallu quelques secondes pour que les pieds de Sam quittent le plancher où ils semblaient s'être soudés. Il n'aurait pas cru que son taux d'adrénaline aurait pu être un jour être si élevé. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient au rythme de ses battements de cœurs. Où était-elle? Qu'était-elle en train d'endurer. Elle devait tellement avoir peur …

Sam se dirigea vers l'endroit où le cri de détresse semblait lui être parvenu. Il ouvrit une porte et tomba face à un autre escalier. Il montant une fois de plus les marches deux par deux, et même trois par trois. La cage d'escalier se termina face à une autre porte. Il en avait vraiment assez de devoir ouvrir des portes. Il était pourtant habituer d'en ouvrir et de ne pas savoir ce qui se cachait derrière. Mais là, c'était différent. Il se sentait aussi nerveux que son premier jour à la 15ième division.

Il roula les yeux face à l'ironie de la situation et poussa la porte. Il atterrit alors sur le toit de l'hôpital. La pénombre l'empêchait de bien distinguer ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Par contre, comme sa vue l'handicapait, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les sons environnants : des voitures qui passaient plusieurs mètres plus bas, la sirène d'une ambulance qui s'approchait, un avion qui passait dans le ciel, et ce son, à peine audible. Tout était devenu calme, même la respiration de Sam avait ralentie. Il pouvait enfin se concentrer sur ce son, et s'en approcher.

L'expérience du terrain acquise depuis ces débuts ont permis à Sam de s'approcher des sanglots qui le préoccupaient tant. Il la trouva, adossée à un muret les genoux sous le menton, en jaquette d'hôpital, les mains attachées avec du ruban adhésif et bâillonnée avec ce qui semblait être une cravate bon marché. Le cœur de Sam semblait s'être fendu à cette vue. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, pour ne pas lui faire peur lui chuchota doucement : « McNally, tout va bien aller, je suis là. Ne t'en fais pas je vais te sortir de là ».

Comme il était rendu à ses pieds, il posa d'abord une main sur la joue d'Andy. Leur regard se sont croisés quelques secondes. Il aurait voulu lui dire à quel point il était désolé, à quel point la vie sans elle ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. Mais comme toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Sam, il remarqua que le regard de la jeune femme avait quitté le sien et semblait de nouveau plein de terreur.

Sam n'eu pas le temps de se détourner complètement qu'il senti une vive douleur près de la tempe. On l'avait frappé. Quelqu'un avait une fois de plus, une fois de trop, voulu l'empêcher d'atteindre son objectif. Il ignorait si c'était le surplus d'adrénaline ou simplement que son assaillant n'y avait pas mis la force nécessaire, mais la douleur ne l'empêchait pas de se relever rapidement et de plaquer violemment au sol l'homme qui s'en était pris à coéquipière. Un seul regard confirma à Sam qu'il s'agissait de Tashiro, l'homme qui avait blaisé Andy d'une balle à l'abdomen.

Après quelques échanges musclés entre les deux hommes, Sam remarqua, que l'homme devant lui avait probablement l'épaule disloquée. Andy s'était assurément débattu suffisamment pour le blaiser. En prenant soin d'utiliser cette remarque à son avantage, Sam frappa si fort sur l'épaule endolorie que son propriétaire tomba à la renverse. Tout semblait être devenu silencieux. Par contre, ni l'immobilité, ni les gémissements de Tashiro n'empêchèrent Sam de frapper, et frapper encore plus fort. Jusqu'à ce que le policier entende une voix appeler son nom.

« Sammy! Arrêtes… ça suffi ! »

Sam se releva pour voir d'où venais cette voix, qu'il n'avait jamais trouvée aussi réconfortante qu'en ce moment; la voix de Jerry. Mais rien ne se trouvait devant lui, excepté la pénombre. Il n'entendait rien d'autre que la respiration difficile d'un homme et les sanglots d'une femme. Son regard fit attiré par quelque chose qui roula jusqu'à ses pieds. Sam se penchât pour ramasser la roulette de ruban adhésif qui était encore en mouvement. C'était visiblement la même roulette qu'avait utilisée le Japonais pour immobiliser Andy.

Jerry avait toujours de bonnes idées dans des situations pareilles.

« T'as raison boddy! » Répondit Sam sans trop savoir si quelqu'un était là pour l'entendre.

Il immobilisa à son tour Tashiro, avec le ruban adhésif. La roulette arriva à sa fin alors que les poignets, les chevilles, les cuisses et la bouche du malfaiteur étaient couvert de plusieurs tours de ruban argenté. Sam reprenait difficilement son souffle, mais se redressa et sorti son téléphone de sa poche.

Au bout du fil, une voix endormi lui répondi : « Sammy, ça va mon vieux? Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu m'appelles à une heure pareille? »

« Oli, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main … je n'ai ni ma plaque, ni mon arme, alors tu dois venir. Je t'ai gardé une patate au four sur le toit de l'hôpital générale! »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« J'ai retrouvé McNally, et ce fils de pute était là, viens le chercher avant que je fasse une connerie. » Sam se retourna vers Andy avant d'ajouter : « J'ai quelqu'un d'autre à m'occuper maintenant… »

Il raccrocha sans même laisser le temps à Oliver de répondre. Sam s'approcha d'Andy, et son cœur commença à battre de plus belle. Les sanglots, qui la tenaient depuis plusieurs minutes, s'étaient transformés en un torrent de larmes. En tremblant, Sam détacha le bâillon qui semblait étouffer la jeune femme si forte mais si fragile à la fois.

Même une fois dégagée de tous ses attaches, Andy ne semblait pas trouver sa voie. Sam se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de pleurer.

« Ça va McNally, c'est fini, tout va bien aller… » Il se détacha un peu et pris le visage d'Andy entre ses mains, et essuya les dernières traces de larmes.

« J'te le promets, je ne te laisserai plus partir sans moi. Regarde ce que ça donne » ajouta-t-il maladroitement en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Andy fronça les sourcils, et lui donna une petite poussé sur l'épaule, sans rien ajouter. Même après plusieurs semaines, elle était toujours la même, au grand soulagement de Sam.

« Allez viens, tu dois voir un docteur… » lui dit il en prenant dans ses bras. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et descendis les quelques marches qui menait à son étage. En y arrivant, il aperçut Luke au bout du corridor, avec un café à la main.

Sam n'avait pas réalisé ce détail, où était « ce grand détective » quand Tashiro était arrivé dans la chambre d'Andy. Il aurait dû y être, mais apparemment, il avait quitté le chevet d'Andy et était parti se chercher un café.

« Infirmières, de l'aide SVP » lança Sam à la foulée.

Luke s'approcha, tout a fait incrédule face à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé » demanda le détective.

« Tu l'a laissai seule, il l'a amené sur le toit, je suis allé la chercher! »

« Mais comment … »

Sam coupa la parole de Luke avec un geste de la main. « Laisse-moi te dire Callaghan, toi et moi c'est pas fini… »

À ce moment, trois infirmières couchèrent avec Andy sur une civière, et s'apprêtaient à s'éloigner. Sam refusait de laisser la main d'Andy.

« Ça va aller monsieur, mais il faut nous laisser l'examiner » lui dit une des infirmières en lui déposant une main sur l'avant bras. « Vous lui avez certainement sauvé la vie! »


End file.
